


Ranking Worst Legendary Encounters

by SaiSivakumar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiSivakumar/pseuds/SaiSivakumar
Summary: In the aftermath of the incident with Hoopa in Dahara City, Ash and Pikachu enlist the help of Team Rocket to rank previous legendary Pokémon encounters to determine which comes out as the most serious. Much to the shock of his friends.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Ranking Worst Legendary Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting regularly like I said that I would, but some IRL stuff got in the way! I'm safe and healthy from Covid-19, but unfortunately, I just got too busy!
> 
> But on that note, if you want to keep up to date with my posting schedule and similar, follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YDdraigGoch94) and on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/yddraiggoch94)!

* * *

Ash and the gang had just left Dahara City, after bidding farewell to Hoopa, Baraz and Meray. While for Ash and Pikachu, it was business as usual. However, the same could not be said for the rest of the group.

“Man, and that was supposed to be our vacation,” Clement grumbled. “Not another crazy adventure.”

“But big brother, we got see so many legendary Pokémon!” Bonnie exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. “We even got to see Arceus!”

“De dede.”

“While we could have had less danger, it was amazing too see those Pokémon, right Ash?” Serena commented. She then looked at her crush, who had a slightly conflicted expression on his face. “Ash?”

“Hm, oh. It’s nothing,” Ash tried to deflect. “Just thinking.”

“Hey. If it’s about you nearly being possessed. It’s okay,” the Pokémon Performer gently assured.

Ash blinked in confusion before a spark of realisation flashed across his face. “Oh, it’s not that! Heh, I even forgot about that bit.”

“How d’you forget that?” Clement asked, genuinely curious.

“To be honest, Hoopa was the only Legendary Pokémon that I hadn’t seen before,” Ash trailed off, rubbing his neck. “All the others, I’ve encountered at least once.”

“Wait, what? Seriously?” Bonnie demanded, eyes shining in wonder. “Even Arceus?”

“Yeah, that day was… interesting.”

“Wooooooooow!”

“Wait, so, that time with Yveltal and Diancie,” Serena slowly began. “I did wonder why you took it all in stride, but that wasn’t the first time you were in that kind of situation, was it?”

“Yeah… today doesn’t really rate high on my list of weird.”

“Pi Pikachu,” the electric rodent nodded. “Pi Ka Pikachu.”

“Really? You’d rank it at seven?” Ash asked his starter. “I’d have said five.”

“Pikachu Pikapi.”

Ash blinked in confusion, while his three human friends exchanged looks of sheet bewilderment.

_What are they even ranking?_

“Oh, you meant affecting us directly,” Ash realised. “No, I was ranking according to general danger.”

“Pikachu.”

“Well, then in terms of affecting us, then yeah. I agree,” he nodded. “What’s one through six, then?”

Pikachu then did some weird mixture of pantomime and gesticulating that only Ash seemed to follow.

“How is Shamouti at one?” Ash asked, looking perplexed. “Nothing happened!”

“Pikachu Pika Pikapi Pikachu!” Pikachu protested.

“Just because I was vaguely referenced in a prophecy that I’m almost sure was mistranslated, doesn’t mean it ranks number one!”

 _Prophecy?_ the others all thought.

“Pika Pikapi?”

“Well, in terms of in general, I’d say Alamos would be one. Arborville would be two. That time with Lance in Hoenn is three, maybe. I mean, Michina comes close. Four would be the Tree. And five is this,” Ash explained.

Pikachu then gesticulated some more, prompting Ash to frown.

“I don’t even have memories of that incident. Mewtwo was pretty cagey about what happened. It doesn’t count,” Ash replied, looking mulish.

 _What’s a Mewtwo? I’ve only ever heard about Mew._ Clemont wondered.

Pikachu frowned, somewhat mutinously, causing Ash to sigh. His expression turned thoughtful, prompting Serena to get his attention.

“Ash?”

“We need another opinion,” he stated. “Hey Team Rocket get over here! And spare us the motto!”

_Why Team Rocket!?!_

"Seriously Twerp. Why do you have to ruin a good thing?!" James whined, clambering out of the bushes.

_They're actually here?!_

"T'be fair to da Twoirp, it does lose effect if 'e's expectin' us," Meowth reasoned, following behind.

"I suppose if they're already prepared for trouble..." Jessie trailed off, before glaring at the two Kalosian girls. "What d'ya want, Twerp?"

"Pikachu and I are figuring out where Dahara City ranks compared to everything else. Since after us two, you've been around the most, we wanted your opinion," Ash explained.

James rubbed his chin in thought before replying, "Hm...I suppose because of all the legendary Pokémon, it would rank high..."

"Yeah, but compared to Alamos, nothing really happened," Ash added. "I mean, yeah that storm thing at the end sucked, but Hoopa seemed to have things well in hand."

Jessie and James exchanged looks before going back to thinking hard. Instead, Meowth added his two Poké.

"What about Rota?" he asked. "Ya nearly died Twoirp."

_WHAT!?_

"Ranked at four."

 _HOW DOES NEARLY DYING RANK FOURTH?!_ Serena wanted to scream but was too shocked to vocalise her thoughts.

"Hm. I suppose Shamouti is up there then?" Jessie asked, having a faraway look on her face.

"Not really. I was just telling Pikachu that nothing really happened back then," Ash explained. “Well, I mean, the world’s natural ecosystem was disrupted, but the solution seemed easy enough.”

"Nothing happened?!" James spluttered, looking outraged. "If I remember correctly, we saved your life!"

"You saved my life at Greenfields, too," Ash pointed out. “I mean, push comes to shove, you always seem to do the right thing.”

"Well yes," the rich boy turned criminal blinked, somewhat taken aback by the compliment. "But **we** nearly died doing so, that time."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

Finally, Serena had enough. "JUST HOW MANY CRAZY ADVENTURES HAVE YOU BEEN IN, ASH!" she yelled.

Startled by the outburst, Ash exchanged looks with Pikachu and Team Rocket, before turning back to the Kalosian. "Well... It all started on an out of the way place called New Island."

"Actually, Twerp. I'd have said it started in Grandpa Canyon. Fossil Apocalypses are no joke."

"Oh yeah! Good point!"

Serena screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this little oneshot came from [Shadaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaki/pseuds/Shadaki) and his one shot, [Worst Legendary Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141122). He came up with the initial idea over on Spacebattles, and I refined it there before deciding to post it here as well.
> 
> Check out his profile when you get the chance!


End file.
